Count Down
by Marine101
Summary: Ziva David comes back to help take down Sergei but what happens when Sergei's predictable plan has an unpredictable twist? Tag to #Check. Not like other Check stories...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**_

* * *

><p>Ziva David frowned as she hung up. Recently she had been calling the team to speak with them but the latest phone call was what worried her. Gibbs wasn't there and a fool called Sergei was trying to make Gibbs suffer.<p>

The name Sergei rang a bell, a faint distant bell so she decided to call Gibbs to gain more information. She held the phone to her ear listening to the dialling tone praying that Gibbs' answered.

"Gibbs," he answered shortly in no mood to talk. Fornell had not taken Diane's death well and Emily was hysterical. It really took a lot out of him.

"Hello, Gibbs,"

"Ziver,"

"I heard about Diane,"

"I had a feeling you would,"

"Gibbs, what is Sergei's surname?"

"Mishnev, why?"

Ziva let out a string of Hebrew curses and Gibbs grew mystified," Ziver!?"

"Gibbs, he was an associate of my fathers and very close to Ari!"

"That explains a lot," Gibbs said dryly

"Gibbs, I need to come to DC, I can help you,"

"Ziva, you," Gibbs was cut off by the beeping. He sighed knowing that Ziva would not no could not be stopped.

* * *

><p>An hour later, as Ziva sat on the plane staring out at the passing clouds and darkening skies, the determination in her eyes increased and so did the anger running through her veins.<p>

She may have left to make amends but she would not abandon her family. Sergei was a mad man. He worked with her father but acted like a father to Ari. He changed Ari into the monster he became and so she would not let him destroy her family again.

"Beware Sergei Mishnev, the NCIS team will be complete once again and the countdown to your death has begun." Ziva whispered to no one in particular.

The team were well informed of Ziva's visit and so were not shocked when Ziva strode in. Bishop and Ziva had seen each other on video chats so no introductions had to be made. Gibbs thought that Ziva might go directly to NCIS so he headed there too.

"Alright, let's start from the beginning," Tony announced, wasting no time.

"Mishnev is recreating deaths that affected Gibbs personally," Bishop started

"So far we have Kate, Jenny and Franks," McGee said sadly.

"Sergei is avenging Ari, a man who he considered his son," Ziva put in from Gibbs desk since the man himself was nowhere to be found.

When Gibbs came back, he had a folder in his hand which he handed to Ducky.

"Go through it Duck, Try to find anything Sergei might use," Gibbs told him. Ducky nodded grimly reading through Gibbs' personnel file.

McGee, Tony, Tim, Abby, Ziva and Bishop were searching for anything else that might help them against Sergei.

Suddenly McGee's eyes grew wide and he began speaking," Gibbs we may have a problem,"

"Ya think?" Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow

"Boss I have a theory,"

"Take your time," Gibbs said with a glare

"Boss Sergei used Diane; he wanted you to start protecting those close to you,"

"Why? That makes it harder for him to get to us," Tony replied with a frown

"Because, he doesn't want to get us, he wants to accomplish making the Boss suffer by hurting those Gibbs can't keep close!"

"Timothy has a point, according to the psych evaluation; it might be something Sergei would do.

McGee pulled a picture onto the plasma and Gibbs looked stricken. He grabbed his gun and badge determined to protect Sergei's next target.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I have seen other stories like this but so far no one has headed down this path, so I gave it a shot…. Please let me know if I should continue!  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs sped through the streets while dialling an all too familiar number. It was late but he had to call her.

"Gibbs? Is something wrong?"

"Listen your life is in danger. Are you planning on doing anything?"

"Well, I was going to the new mall with my mom,"

Gibbs cursed knowing that was when Sergei would strike. It would be as close to the accident he could get.

"Maddie, I am coming to get you." Gibbs said

"I'll pack some stuff I might need,"

Gibbs was thankful for her understanding. He really didn't have time to explain anyway.

* * *

><p>Maddie Taylor got out of bed after hanging up. She knew this was important and so refrained from asking any of the million questions running through her mind. Gibbs had a good reason of that she was sure and he would explain later.<p>

Gibbs shielded Maddie until she was in the car. He told her to catch up on sleep while lying on the back seat. Truthfully he just wanted her out of the range of any lurking snipers.

When Gibbs had gotten to the Navy Yard, he gently shook her awake. They went through security and to the bullpen.

The team was pacing looking quite worried and he didn't blame them.

"Abs, stop pacing a hole in my floor," he said with a smirk as she launched herself into his arms.

"Gibbs I was so worried!"

"Don't be, relax a little," Gibbs said placing a kiss to her forehead

"Uh Gibbs, I might need an explanation," Maddie said

Gibbs nodded at Tony to start the recap," Sergei Mishnev is trying to make Gibbs pay for killing his so called son,"

"He is recreating murders that are personal to Gibbs," McGee carried on, bringing up other pictures on the plasma.

"There is only one left to recreate," Bishop started

"Aunt Shannon and Kelly's?" Maddie enquired

"Yes," Ziva confirmed

"It would have been perfect if I went to the new mall with my mom,"

Gibbs just nodded, knowing that Sergei wanted to cause him emotional pain and that it didn't matter if Shannon wasn't nailed perfectly but Maddie was close enough to Kelly to cause the pain Sergei wanted to inflict.

"Maddie I need to put in protective custody until this is all over,"

"Can't I stay with you guys and help?"

"It's far too risky," Gibbs told her

After some quick phone calls, the FBI had agreed to loan them a safe house and 3 agents on Fornell's request. They were good agents too; Fornell had assured him of that.

Gibbs was personally driving her to the safe house to make sure that she got there safe and sound. His team was not happy about that but Gibbs knew that Sergei wanted him to suffer not die otherwise 'he would have shot me on that roof top,' Gibbs had told them.

He thought how ironic it was that Sergei was avenging Ari and sent the greatest impact with Diane's murder. The feeling of helplessness as the bullet tore through her skull and the crippling guilt afterward.

"Gibbs, are you alright?" Maddie's question snapped him out from his thoughts.

"Uh ya why?"

"I asked you the same question thrice,"

"What question?"

"Why did he choose me? I am sure there are other people whose death would affect you more."

"Maddie, your death would affect me especially if it was because of me but you are the age Kelly would have been and I see Kelly when I look at you," Gibbs decided to be blunt and not hide it like he usually did.

Once Maddie was safe and sound Gibbs was heading back in the early hours of the morning his phone rang.

"Gibbs,"

"Boss, everything okay?" Tim's voice sounded nervous. Must have been coerced into doing it, Gibbs though with a smile.

"Yup, on my way back now. You guys find anything?"

"Yes, Sergei was spotted at an airport in Pennsylvania," Tony shouted from the background

"_**WHAT**_! Why didn't airport security take him in?" Gibbs thundered

"He was wearing a disguise, Gibbs," Ziva added

"So how do you know?"

"I was running security camera footage from every airport in places that you have a personal connection too just in case," Abby said

"Call local LEO's," Gibbs directed

"It's no use Gibbs, a man using the same disguise left two hour later," Bishop reported

"Destination?"

"DC," Tony said glumly

"Try to find any trace of him."

"Already heading to the airport. We'll ask around with a picture of him in disguise,"

Gibbs just hung up intent on getting to the Navy Yard as fast as possible. He vowed to end it soon.


	3. Chapter 3

When Gibbs finally entered the bullpen, the sun was rising. Tim, Tony and Bishop were hard at work and Ziva was not there.

"Where's Ziver?"

"Abby's lab Boss," Tim answered barely looking up.

"You all sleep?"

"Sure did," Tony replied

Gibbs sat at his desk and spread out information. He was going to find Sergei but first he had to see what Bishop wanted. He looked up to not only find Bishop but Tony and Tim as well.

He raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation. The three of them glance at each other before Tony spoke:

"Boss, you should get some sleep,"

"We have nothing so far and it couldn't hurt," Bishop said quietly

"If we get something we'll wake you," McGee added

"Okay," Gibbs said walking to the elevator. He'd grab some shut eye in autopsy.

Tony, Tim and Bishop watched in shock. They hadn't expected for it to be so easy but nevertheless got back on Sergei's trail.

Ducky smiled when Jethro hopped on his autopsy tables and was glad Gibbs was not burning himself out.

It was almost two hours later when Gibbs was awoken from his slumber, not by his team but by his cellphone.

"Gibbs," he said sleepily

"Agent Gibbs, I see you have taken precautions with young Maddie," Sergei drawled and Gibbs jerked upright his body going stiff.

Jimmy was the only one in autopsy and caught on to the hand signals. He dialed McGee with the instructions to trace the call on Gibbs' phone ASAP.

"What do you want Sergei!?" Gibbs growled

"I want to let you know that there is one more person I can exact revenge upon," and with that Sergei hung up.

Gibbs marched straight to the bullpen glaring at Tim who came up empty with the trace.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby yelled running into the bullpen, Ziva behind her.

"What's up Abby?" Gibbs asked spinning

"I know how to get Sergei,"

Gibbs was all ears now deciding his phone call could wait," Okay speak,"

"With Maddie in protective custody there is only one other person that Sergei can go after, take a guess who," Abby yapped excitedly, obviously not getting the memo that Gibbs was pissed.

"Well, it is LJ Moore!" Ziva said quickly

"You know that how?" Gibbs questioned skeptical

"Timmy said he's going after people you can't protect and LJ is the only one close enough," Abby explained

"Gibbs we can get him!" Ziva insisted going on to explain her theory, "Sergei would assume you have told LJ to remain hidden. He would also assume that LJ is not in Stillwater,"

"Why would he assume that?" Bishop asked with a frown

"Because, Stillwater is a small town. When he went there and asked around the towns people didn't really give him the information. After all he's a stranger." Abby explained

"The joys of small towns," Gibbs murmured

"We could bounce LJ's cell phone signal to an isolated cabin near Stillwater and lure Sergei into our trap!" McGee finished, catching on

"Why his cell phone?" Gibbs asked

"Boss, Sergei doesn't know anything about him and it is the quickest and easiest way," Tony said thoughtfully

Gibbs leapt at the chance to end this once and for all so he gave his permission, telling Tim to reroute the signal to a cabin on the edge of a cliff near Stillwater. It was a cabin that LJ owned.

Once all technological aspects of the plan were put into place, the team set off for the mountains or rather a specific cliff.

It was nearly three hours later when they arrived, Gibbs picked the lock and they went into the house. Abby would alert McGee as to when the signal was located then they would get ready.

* * *

><p>Abby had fallen asleep on the lab desk and was awoken by a loud ringing. She realized that Sergei and his men had taken the bait and so she hurriedly sent McGee a message. Surprisingly enough he got it and everyone got into positions.<p>

Ziva was sitting on a tree top facing the front of the cabin, Bishop was facing the back of the house and Tony and Tim were lying in wait in between shrubs, guns trained. Gibbs had disappeared; they knew he was there just not where he was.

It was going to be a long wait as Sergei and his men climbed the mountain or walked the trails. It would however give them the upper hand, they were well rested and had the advantage of surprise and Sergei's men would be over confident and tired.

Bishop was sure that Sergei would come along and she was right. They heard rapid Russian orders before Sergei came into full view with 4 men behind him. They had some heavy ammo but were panting and wouldn't hold up in a fight.

Tony and Tim nodded at each other, picking out their targets and fired. Their shots hit their target in the chest and they collapsed. Before Sergei could process the fact that two of his men were dead Ziva and Bishop nailed the other two.

Sergei was now all alone facing Gibbs and his team. Gibbs appeared out of nowhere facing Sergei with a glare. The team remained hidden, ready to fire if anything went wrong but let Gibbs do his thing.

"_**Agent Gibbs!**_" Sergei asked in shock but kept his gun trained on Gibbs. Gibbs lunged at him kicking his gun out of his hand and onto the ground. Gibbs socked him in the jaw, ducking Sergei's punch and matched him perfectly.

Gibbs was blocking and retaliating with strikes of his own letting his anger consume him as Sergei was inching closer to his weapon and when Gibbs kicked him in the chest Sergei grabbed it. Sergei fired nicking Gibbs' arm.

Sergei then stood up and faced Gibbs who was clutching his arm.

"You never did give me enough credit and now you are going to die," Sergei said menacingly raising his weapon.

"Nah, Sergei I'm not dying. This is a front row seat to watch you die." Gibbs told him dropping to the ground.

Sergei looked at Gibbs as if he'd lost his mind but before Sergei got anywhere near the trigger, four gunshots were heard in unison. Four bullets tore through Sergei's body and he collapsed, breathing for the last time.

Gibbs stood up to check his pulse, a formality since there were three shots to his chest and one to his neck.

Ziva and Bishop dropped from the trees as Tony and Tim pulled themselves up. Normally, when any of them shot to kill they always had nightmares later but today they would sleep peacefully, knowing Sergei was dead and they had killed him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Still more coming up...Gibbs dealing with his guilt and Fornell knocking some sense into him!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs left the team at headquarters and told them to take it easy for a couple days. He headed home and chucked his keys before kicking the door closed.

He rested his head against the door and sighed. With Sergei dead, there was no adrenaline rush; there was nothing to take his mind of the guilt.

He discarded his jacket and threw himself onto the couch. He just lay motionless and was sitting up to go to the basement and wallow in self-pity when the door was flung open.

Tobias Fornell strode straight for the basement doing a double take when he noticed Gibbs on the couch.

"Jethro?"

"Fornell,"

"I just came to," Fornell started but Gibbs cut him off,

"Just punch me Tobias!"

"What! Why?" Fornell spluttered confused

"I was an idiot that's why! Because of me Diane is dead!"

"How do you get that?"

"Rule Number 3: Never assume always double check. I assumed Diane called me and I played right into Sergei's set up!" Gibbs yelled before slamming his fist into the wall," First Shannon and Kelly then Kate and then Jenny!"

Fornell had heard enough," Jethro," he started but Gibbs wasn't listening just punching the wall over and over again, tears running down his face.

Fornell did the only thing he could. He grabbed Gibbs by the collar and slammed him against the wall," You listen to me Jethro! Shannon and Kelly's deaths were not your fault! You were fighting and protecting you country for crying out loud!"

Fornell could see that Jethro was not convinced in the least so he tried a different approach," Jethro, what wouldn't you do for your girls?"

"I'd do anything, I loved them more than life itself," Gibbs whispered

"Then think about it Jethro. If they didn't die you would have been killed overseas. Would you rather let Shannon suffer the pain you suffer or maybe you wanted Kelly to grow up without her father! If you loved them, you'd be happy that it was you suffering not them. And Kate, Ari was obsessed with her. Nothing you could have done would change that!" Fornell was shaking, hoping that he could get through to Gibbs.

"I-uh-I never thought about like that," Gibbs said hoarsely, raw emotion in his voice and tears shining in his eyes.

"And I came here to thank you Jethro,"

"Huh?" Gibbs questioned

"You gave Em and I closure," Fornell told him with a smile, clapping his shoulder.

"What about Jenny?"

"Hmm, what about Jenny?"

"You said I shouldn't blame myself for Shannon, Kelly and Kate's deaths."

"So?"

"What about Jenny's death?"

"Uh, you shouldn't blame yourself about that either,"

"Tobias, what are you hiding?"

Fornell's head dropped and the next words made Gibbs heart quicken," Jenny's not dead,"


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" Gibbs said, barely above a whisper

"Shepard's not dead; she's in Witness Protection,"

"Why?" Gibbs had gotten over the initial shock and now wanted answers.

"A mission came back to haunt her." Fornell said avoiding Gibbs' gaze.

"Why her? Why not me?" Gibbs wanted to know

"You weren't there, it was a mission during her time as team leader in Rota," Fornell explained

"They injured her once before, didn't they?" Gibbs asked, snapping his head up as if he had just made a connection

"How do you know that?" Fornell asked, locking eyes with Gibbs. He was surprised when Gibbs turned away and a blush crept up to his cheeks.

"Iusedtokeeptabsonher," Gibbs said in a rush

"What was that, Jethro?" Fornell teased

"I said I used to keep tabs on her." Gibbs said louder than he did before, daring Fornell to argue.

"When can she come home?"

Fornell sighed, this was the reason they didn't tell Gibbs," When the threat is neutralised,"

"Next time you talk to Jenny, tell her I said she'll be home in 2 weeks," Gibbs said with firm conviction

"Jethro, these guys have a huge reach. The FBI has been trying to get rid of them for years! What makes you think you can get rid of them in 2 weeks?"

"One – I'm not the FBI and two – they are the only things keeping me away from Jenny!" Gibbs yelled.

Tobias sighed, oh well looks like the count down to their deaths had begun;


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs spent the night his basement unable to sleep. He was anxious, anxious to bring Jenny home but he would wait, at least until the next morning at a reasonable time.

The team had worked hard to get Sergei and they deserved some rest. Although they won't get much rest Gibbs thought ruefully.

Abby and Tim and Tony and Ziva thought they could hide a relationship from _**him**_! Gibbs hadn't blown the whistle just yet. It didn't affect their work so it was no big deal. Gibbs had picked up that the phone calls from Ziva every week was not only to talk to the team.

He wondered if she was going to remain here in DC or if she'll leave. Then he realised that she had left NCIS and wondered how she had worked in the field with no repercussions. Eventually between all the thoughts he drifted away.

When he woke up and glanced at his watch he was shocked to find that it was close to noon. It was later than he usually woke up and he wondered if he had been drugged but headed for coffee nevertheless.

After showering and dressing and downing the second cup of coffee for the day, Gibbs called DiNozzo with instructions to gather everyone else and come to the office.

Tony was perplexed; Director Vance himself had told them to relax but now was calling them in? It made no sense but an order was an order.

Before heading to the office Gibbs stopped at Tobias' house to pick up the FBI folder on these wacko's.

Tony was sitting on his chair his feet propped up onto his desk. Tim was sitting in a similar manner with Abby resting on his desk. Ziva was lounging at Gibbs desk and Bishop was sitting on her desk.

Gibbs strode in, realising his desk was occupied. He gathered them around and took a deep breath.

"We have a mission," Gibbs said neutrally

"Boss?" Tony enquired

Gibbs dropped the file on his desk. He had gone through the file briefly.

"We need to find and neutralise Joseph and Jeremy Hunter,"

"Who are they?" Ziva asked

Gibbs pointed to McGee who had found them on the FBI watch list. He began to tell the team their background and history:

"Okay, Joseph and Jeremy Hunter are brothers. Born to an American father and a Spanish mother, they were raised in Spain. When Joseph was 5 and Jeremy 4 their father was killed in a rioting. It was around the same time the boys and their mom moved to live with their uncle, Agustin Adano. Adano is a Spanish mercenary and unbeknownst to his sister began training his nephew to take over his cartel. At 18 Jeremy was killed in a standoff between NCIS Spain Field Office after being found guilty of the death of Navy Petty Officer Simon Perry. Joseph has not been seen since then."

"What about Adano?" Abby asked with a frown.

"Uh Adano was killed two years ago, COD multiple gunshot wounds to the chest." McGee read

"So Joey now runs the cartel," Tony said with a whistle

"I would not be surprised if Joseph killed his uncle to gain control," Ziva added

"He did, but for a different reason," Gibbs told them

"What's the reason?" Bishop enquired

"McGee, who shot Jeremy?" Gibbs asked finally turning to face him

As McGee read the information his eyes grew wider," Jenny," he stuttered at last.

"Joseph killed his uncle because he blamed him for destroying his brother's life. Taking over the cartel gave him the power needed to avenge his brother by killing Jenny," Gibbs briefed them on the situation.

"Why are we doing this now? Jenny's dead!" Tony exclaimed

"No, she's not," Gibbs whispered as the team took on various expressions," She is in Witness Protection and if we get rid of Joseph, she can come home,"

That was all anyone needed to hear before they sprang into action. The Boss had taken Jenny's death hard and her loss affected all of them. If they could bring her back by getting rid of some guy, they would do it, no matter how hard they had to work!

A/N: Okay, now I just don't know where I'm going but hopefully I get somewhere! This is mostly some backstory not really anything constructive…


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs managed to get Ziva into his 'office' before pulling the emergency switch.

"Ziver, how did you work in the field?"

"I spoke to Vance and he turned a blind eye to it while he gets me re-instated."

"Re-instated?" Gibbs repeated

"Yes, Gibbs "

"Not just temporarily?"

Ziva took a deep breath, it was time to speak, say the words she had been rehearsing for months, "No, I have had time to think and I have been debating. Yes, I may have caused the deaths of many people but I realised that I killed Ari for you, Gibbs and I will never change that. People close to them may have to suffer but I performed a greater good, I saved many lives by taking one. I realise that now,"

"Glad you got it, kid," Gibbs said with a smile, pulling her into a half hug.

Gibbs hit the switch and the elevator whirred to life.

"Uh Gibbs, do not tell anyone, I would like to tell them a little later," Ziva said anxiously

Gibbs just nodded and was glad that Ziva was back. Now they would get Jenny back and hopefully it would be smooth sailing for a while.

When they stepped of the elevator, Abby was waiting.

"Abs whatcha doing up here?" Gibbs asked slightly taken aback

"We may have a problem," Abby said dragging him in front of the plasma. She brought up a picture of a burger employee named Joey Retnuh.

"Notice anything?" Tony asked with a frown

"It's an alias belonging to Joseph Hunter," Gibbs said

"Yes and somehow the FBI missed it!" Bishop told them

"Actually we would have too but thanks to our Ninja we didn't," Tony smiled

"Well, where is he?"

"There's the problem. He is currently in Philadelphia, working at a fast food joint, 4 blocks from where Jenny or Sophia lives." Tim gushed

Gibbs was grabbing his badge and gun, instructing the team to do the same. Abby was going to monitor Mr Retnuh. He got off his shift in 3 hours; the team would hopefully had gotten there by then.

Pppppppppppp

Luck was not in their favour as 3 hours later; Abby told them that Joey was heading for Jenny's apartment. They were not yet there and so Gibbs pressed the accelerator even harder.

Joey had pulled a pistol from his ankle, and proceeded to kick down the door. He entered gun drawn and aimed at Jenny who was trying to reach her concealed weapon.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you," he said menacingly

Jenny stalled by talking about his brother and why he had to die and how they could help Joey but eventually he held up the gun. His finger on the trigger, ready to fire…

_**A/N: Promise I'll update soon!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Jenny stood frozen, helpless, staring at the gun which was about to be fired. She needed a miracle to survive and 4 seconds later her miracle burst in.

Gibbs held his gun to Joey and announced himself," NCIS! Freeze,"

Joey whirled on instinct about to fire at Gibbs and Ziva but Gibbs got there first. With a bullet to his shoulder, Joey fell to his knees, his gun discarded.

However Joey was not done just yet, with some manoeuvring he lifted the gun once again with his other hand.

His co-ordination was off and so when he fired the bullet it whizzed past them without touching either of them. Ziva was sick of his games and placed a bullet through the guy's chest.

Tony and Tim came panting after wards guns drawn.

"We missed the action?" Tony panted

"You think I'm gonna wait for you two?" Gibbs asked with raised eyebrow

Jenny looked on in amazement, amusement and shock," Jethro?"

"Jenny," Gibbs whispered. He had been dreaming of this day although first it was a farfetched fantasy but now she was within arm's reach.

Ziva had called Fornell when they had entered Philadelphia to inform him that Joseph Hunter was there and would probably be dead soon.

))()()()()())())()()))()()()()()(()()()()())())()())(()()())))(()()())()())))())())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When Fornell and the FBI reached Jenny's apartment, they found Tony and Tim relaxing on the couch and a sheet over Joey's dead body.

"Congratulations, I guess, NCIS has done what the FBI was trying to do for years," Fornell said with a smile

"You doubt me Fornell?" Gibbs asked with a genuine smile when he walked in, the first smile Fornell had seen from him in a long time.

"Of Course not, but you said 2 weeks, it's been 1 day!" Fornell exclaimed

"He was not very smart," Ziva said pointing to the sheet.

"Alright the FBI will take care of things from here but Gibbs, NCIS will get credit for this one," Fornell told them

"Come on Jenny, let's go home," Gibbs said softly as he walked away, the team following.


	9. Chapter 9

The ride home was silent, no one chattering about neither their takedown nor any small talk. Jenny was gazing out the window, her mind on over drive. She had left 7 years ago and now, those who she had left had saved her life.

She thought about Abby, Ducky, and the rest of the team but first and foremost Jethro. Tobias had told her he was fine but she knew differently. He would always put on a front and the bigger the loss the more convincing the front.

She snuck a quick glance at him only to meet his deep blue eyes. Jenny looked away quickly, feeling as if his look would give everything away.

Jethro left his team at HQ with instructions to meet him at his house the next day for lunch of sorts. Gibbs drove straight to his house and she was not surprised. She had seen the news to know that her death was covered up with a fire and that reminded her that she had a bone to pick with Gibbs.

"Jethro?" she questioned as he was being more silent and more closed off. Truthfully she hadn't expected to come back or be welcomed with open arms.

"Yes, Jenny?" he asked through gritted teeth, keeping his emotions in check. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms, inhale the scent of her hair and let their lips meet but he was hurt than Jenny hadn't told him about this Joey character earlier.

"What's bothering you?"

"Bothering me? I'll tell you what's bothering me: the fact that you didn't tell me you were in danger!" Gibbs said coldly

Jenny closed the distance between them and placed her arms around his neck, gazing into his eyes," Jethro, I couldn't tell you, I was overruled by SECNAV. If I could I would have, but even though I didn't tell you, it was you who saved my life and you who brought be back home,"

"J-e-n, I missed you," Gibbs whispered stroking her cheek, letting himself do what he had wanted to do ever since he laid eyes on her in MTAC.

They both leaned forward, letting their lips meet for the first time in ages. Jenny broke away look at him with a sparkle in her eyes and he groaned as she dragged him up the stairs, pulling off his clothes on the way. He did return that favour and hours later, they lay exhausted in bed and for the first time in years, both were content.


	10. Epilogue

_**Epilogue:**_

Jenny Shepard smiled at the balloons, decorations and tons of food. Today marked a year since Jenny had come back and so the team insisted on celebrating it properly.

Jenny had another surprise for them, a surprise she had found out about just a few days ago. She had gotten a 'gift' for Jethro, a gift box that was currently in the drawer. Briefly she wondered if she Gibbs knew about it since he was acting weird.

Jethro Gibbs fingered the velvet box in his pocket with a nervous look. It had been a year and it was appropriate he thought. He glanced around the room spotting Tony and Tim fooling about with Jimmy while Ziva and Abby mingled with Breena.

Ducky was standing next to him and Jenny; Gibbs turned his head only to find Jenny looking at him quizzically. Gibbs dropped his gaze quickly.

Jenny gathered everyone in the living room insisting that she had a surprise. Gibbs wondered what it was but was distracted by the box in his pocket.

Jenny opened the drawer and pulled out the wrapped box handing it to Gibbs. Gibbs frowned and placed it onto the couch. He stood up and held her hand, "Marry me?"

And with that he pulled the ring from his pocket and didn't have enough time to actually get down on one knee before Jenny mobbed him," Hell yeah!"

"Okay, good enough," Gibbs muttered with a smile

Tony whistled, Abby yelled, Tim and Ziva cheered while Ducky smiled. Jimmy looked shocked and Breena joined Ziva and Tim in their cheering.

Once Jenny let go of Gibbs she handed him the box once again. Gibbs cracked the lid open and his smile got even bigger if that was possible. There was a cap with 'DAD' printed on the front.

"Really?" he whispered

Jenny just nodded motioning for him to show it to the team. Gibbs just removed the cap from the box and pulled it onto his head.

It took the team some time to register the news and Abby launched herself into Gibbs arms, pulling Jenny with her.

Breena let out a whoop of joy and Ziva threw herself at Jenny too. Tony and Tim watched in shock before offering their congratulations. Ducky was smiling nonstop congratulating Jethro and Jenny.

Once everyone had left Gibbs lay in bed his arm wrapped around Jenny with a smile. Gibbs thought of how Jenny had come into his life a year ago and now in 9 months he would be holding his bundle of joy. If the thought had occurred to him he would have driven himself to the hospital.

Now he had 9 months of hormonal Jenny to endure and so he sighed and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

A/N: Should I do a sequel? Please let me know!


End file.
